Wayfarer 515
|Last appearance = }} Wayfarer 515 was a 737 commercial airliner that collided with a chartered plane mid-air almost directly above Walter White's house in Albuquerque, New Mexico . All 167 people aboard both planes were killed, however the debris from the wreckage managed to avoid claiming any other victims on the ground and neither plane was full (515 was about two-thirds or three-quarters full). Walter White, who was partially responsible for setting forth the chain of events leading to the crash, witnessed the two planes collide while sitting in his backyard. Shortly after, debris, luggage, and human remains began to land in and around Albuquerque, including a half burnt pink teddy bear which landed in Walter's pool. Investigators with the NTSB and local law enforcement soon surrounded Albuquerque to respond to the crash. The extent of damage to the city from the crash is not fully known, however, Walter White's house was directly bombarded with artifacts from the 737 and body parts. Overview Cause of crash The incident was due to air-traffic controller error, the man responsible being Donald Margolis. Donald, still grief-stricken over the recent death of his daughter, Jane Margolis, failed to direct the charter plane JM21 out of the path of Wayfarer 515 . Aftermath and response For a period after the incident, many people wore light blue and orange ribbons in memory of tragedy. Saul Goodman wore his ribbon for a much longer time than others so as to drum up business in the form of lawsuits against the airline. "The tragedy is profound. The pain is profound. And believe me, the settlement will be profound.""Better Call Saul: Wayfarer 515" J. P. Wynne High School held an assembly led by Principal Carmen Molina to discuss the incident. After one of the students related how his neighbor found human legs in his front yard, Walt became defensive and urged everyone to look on the bright side of the disaster, saying that at least it was no Tenerife. Walt was third–handedly responsible for this incident because of his second–hand causation of the death of Jane, it is very likely that he was aware of this. This ultimately culminated the results of Donald Margolis being unable to properly do his job and accidentally giving wrong instructions for the incident to occur. Themes In the episodes "Seven Thirty-Seven", "Down", "Over" and "ABQ", it depicted of a pink teddy bear in Walt's swimming pool. The teasers of the episode would show evidence being collected from the debris of Wayfarer 515. Though it was unknown to the audience at the time of teasers, it was revealed in ABQ that the teasers were the aftermath of the incident. Trivia * Walt says that with 167 people killed, this was tied for 50th among the worst aviation disasters in history. This matches the list of worst disasters at PlaneCrashInfo.com. * The crash is similar to the Überlingen mid-air collision in 2002. Two aircraft, one passenger and one cargo, collided in the midnight skies over Germany. 71 people were killed in the crash. The incident was also caused by air-traffic controller fatigue. The controller was later murdered by a family member of some of the victims. * In 1986 Aeromexico Flight 498 (DC-9) collided with a Piper Archer over Cerritos, California killing everyone on board both planes. The name of the Air Traffic Controller who was handling both aircrafts was "Walter White". * Bryan Cranston's character Hal also caused a midair plane collision in the Malcolm in the Middle season 6 episode "Hal Sleepwalks," in which two sky-writing planes making a heart in the sky crash into each other. In contrast to this, it is played for comedy. Also, his characters fathers name in ''Malcolm in the Middle ''is Walter Wilkerson. * Vince Gilligan called the plane accident an attempt to visualize "all the terrible grief that Walt has brought upon his loved ones" and "the judgment of God." * Walt started cooking methamphetamine to provide for his family and according to his calculations in the episode "Seven Thirty-Seven", he should leave 737 thousand dollars for his children. 737 is the model of the Boeing aircraft that has crashed. * While the following incident occurred a decade after ABQ was aired, there exists some eerie similarities with the chain of events leading up to the Ukraine International Airlines Flight 752 disaster occurring on January 8, 2020 and that of the Wayfarer Flight 515 crash. In regards to PS752, US President Donald Trump (Walter White) first caused the death of General Qasem Soleimani (Jane Margolis), who was a very important personnel to Iran’s military (Donald Margolis) thus devastating them greatly. Yet, the latter party tried to do right by continuing their duties of protecting the sky. But in the process, they commit a fatal error, inadvertently downing a civilian aircraft, killing all on board. The main differences however being that Flight 752 was shot down due to the Iranian military misidentifying the airliner as a hostile US Force aircraft, whilst Flight 515 collided in midair due to Donald Margolis’ failure to deal with Jane’s loss. Yet, disturbingly similar, both aircrafts were Boeing 737s and the 167 occupants aboard Flight 515 matched the exact number of the 167 passengers aboard Flight 752. Notes Category:Vehicles